fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabelle Bravemore
Isabelle Bravemore (イサベル ブラベモー, Isaberu Buraebumou) tainted with a dark bloody past, raised in a home filled with filthy creatures and murders, and overall trained to kill without hesitation. She, whom had been praised in her dark days of the past, is no better known as Mirai no Tenshi (みらいのてんし, Angel of Beautiful Lightning). She, whom was formerly and still is a dark mage, is now feared by those whom have faced the wrath of Izaya (イザヤ, lit. meaning; She who looks over the crowd), and is determined to kill those who dare to harm the innocent in cold blood. Defected from her first real home, Isabelle preoccupied herself to hunt down those whom carried a dark past for the thrill of the hunt, bounties, or another unknown reason. Walking down the road of loneliness and dooming, the wandering mage could easily fulfill her ideal – no rules to be bound to, Isabelle only needed to think of herself. No one was in her path to blockade this any longer. She was free to do what she wanted and how it would be done. But wandering down the paths of shadows with a dangerous reputation was bound to obstruct Isabelle. Hunters came to claim her bounty, failing. Those of justice wanted to bring her down but miserly failed to take her down, to be arrested by the council. Filths of those dark guilds followed her, wanting her to join their ranks, discarding them with leaving a bloody message behind. That was until a certain member of the uniquely guild, Desperados, managed to pique her interest. Appearance Personality and Traits Sheltered to life in a too small house with a family of four, Isabelle’s bonds with her parents and older sister were tightly close. Fights barely came forth and love overwhelmed the household. Rainy days were the best days for Isabelle, dearly loving them. Her sister often teased the rain-lover daily and protective when it came to her baby sister being harmed. Other than her happy moments of life, her manners of the past remain locked away, deep down in her heart, on the sorrowful day that Isabelle witnessed the dead of both her parents, as well as never seeing her sister again after that day. Only sorrow remained in the broken soul that was trapped in a bruised, weak body that had been locked away in a mansion. Like all other kidnapped children this broken soul had been readied to be sold as a slave to filthy men. But those lifeless eyes were unwanted; no fear or struggle tainted in them. A useless brat the men didn’t need in their mansion. In this steed the lords of the home used these broken, unwanted souls to do the heavy chores, and be their slaves instead. Slowly the sorrow adapted to be nothing. Happiness was no ordeal anymore is what she thought. Broken she was. Screams of the past hurt her ears. Paled cheeks covered under the blood, an unforgettable memory. Nothingness became anger as fiery hazel brown eyes watched the now older girl with wildly, untamed, long hair rolling down her back. Isabelle would no longer accept this fate – the child would do anything to get out of this hellhole, to find a better life and to find her sister. To reunite again, be isolated from this corrupted world, and to move on from the past. The past that is carved in her skull of which she will never forget. The faithful day approached that Isabelle would escape this place. An agonizing scream deafened her ears as flashes of the past halted her movements. But a part of her loved the domination and deed what she had done to the lord that had been electrocuted. She had awakened the magical element she loved out of all, the only thing that kept her from going insane, if she wasn’t already. That element that screeched out the horrified yells of her fellow peers. Freedom, she shrieked, but that didn’t freedom she wished didn’t last long. Adopted by the dark guild that raided this hellhole, Isabelle had been wary about these men. The fear that craved into her numbing limbs but she did not show. He, the guild master, praised those hazel eyes that flamed with passion to survive, as well taking her under his wings. A child that possessed the underestimated element and could produce such a volt with ease is quite promising, if she would be trained to become a ruthless, merciless murderess, a growing powerhouse. (Revamping, more to come) Traits History With a small poor family: a mother, father and an older sister by two years. Isabelle lived a loving, peaceful life in an abandoned part of Louen. Rumors went that her grandmother, whom is no longer among them, was a witch, and one of the many reasons that magic had been forbidden by the King Faust. Tales of her father that went against the rumors but she believed none of them. Not her father nor his brothers and sisters had inherited her great magic. In her seventh year of life the young girl’s life drastically changed. Her mother and father brutally murdered in front of her sister and herself, to defend them but lost their lives in progress. In silent she wept in her sister’s embrace that kept her protected from the men that watched them with greedy and malicious eyes. They had been taken away from their home, parents left behind in cold blood, while one of the men whistled amusingly as he focused upon the young Isabelle. Houses flashed by. Darkness crawled closer. Isabelle did not know where she was brought to, nor dared the younger sister to ask the filthy men that guarded her sister and herself. Hitched breaths came forth as their transport stopped and when one of the men hauled out at her. Separated from her older sister, Isabelle thrashed in the hold, her voice pitched to call out towards her sister, and fear filled her mind. Black spots filled her vision and erupt pain throbbed at her neck along with her screams stopping. Headache is what she felt. The darkness hit her as the dirt itched and clawed at her bare skin. Footsteps closing in endangered her feelings of safety. She was not safe. She was somewhere unknown, her parents gone, and her sister separated. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Anger rushed through her trembling small body. Adrenaline forced itself in her veins. Isabelle would never forget the brutal loss of her parents and one day she would have her revenge. Time passed. In the meanwhile, Isabelle was often placed in the black market to be sold. Her features wanted but her fueling anger scared away the buyers. Often she would be sent to do the chores in the mansion along with other kidnapped girls of her age. However, she never met her sister again, and she feared that her sister had already been sold, without her knowing. Days passed. Two years passed. Isabelle, now the age of nine, still had seen no signs of her sister. She was now sure that her sister was either gone or killed in the progress. The masters of the house were cruel men. If a “slave” would not be sold they would either be used as slaves or worse for their own company. It would not last long until she would face it, because she was still here, not sold or approached any longer, useless to be a profit for them. It was one of the days that she wanted to crawl out of this room, no matter what would obstruct her path. Tears threatened to fall as she heard the heavy footsteps approaching in the hallway to own small, unlivable room. But she will not cry, she promised herself not to do so, and instead to be strong. Because she knew this day would have come and it was also the day that Isabelle would force her way out. The man in front of her, one of the masters she used to obey, watched her with greedy eyes. Those same darkened auburn brown eyes that had stared at her in the transport. She glared in return and he was satisfied with a dreadful smirk. He paced forward, grabbing her forearms and incapacitating her from moving away. Isabelle did not falter and mustered the strength to kick him away, succeeded, as the adrenaline rushed in. Neither did the man back away as he continued to force himself upon her. She clawed at him, kicked him harder, but he didn’t bunch at them, until her eyes captured his and her hands foiling around his face. His scream was dreadful as the lightning pulsed into his head. The voltage was not meant to be played with. Without her knowledge about her magic she had always possessed, Isabelle had brought out an amount of voltage that burnt the skin and flesh but as well roasters the brains. Her eyes stoic cold, she had killed and she could care less. With quick maneuver Isabelle pushed the body away from her. Standing and running towards the unlocked door. She peered through the keyhole and witnessed no one other than hearing the yells and screams from afar. Little did she know at that the mansion had been overrun by a group of mages that were affiliated to a dark guild at that time. With courage she forced herself to run through the halls, her footsteps thundering in the halls, alarming those with sensitive sense that she was approaching. Throwing open the door that would lead her to salvation Isabelle instead found a massacre. Her eyes faltering towards the man that turned towards her small figure that was covered in the blood of the man she murdered. It was then that her new life had started as a new asset for the guild master with her promising magic. (Revamping, more to come) Equipment Physical Abilities Excellent Knife Play * Bull's Eye: * Miss, Cheat: Physical Prowess * Extreme Speeds: ** Neat Reflexes: ** Doppelgänger: * Primitive Strength: * Incredible Regeneration: ** Tremendous Stamina: Assorted Skills * Mastermind: ** Cracking and Hacking: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic Direct-Contact Lightning * Healing: * Numbing: ** Paralyzing: * Reverse Body Control: Offensive Spells * Lightning Threads: ** Puppet Play: * Hydraulic Hammer: * Electrical Overload: Sensing Perception Spells * Natural Sensing: * Spatial Sensing: * Psychometrics: Weapon Creations * Electrical Whiplash: ** Whip Sword: * Lightning Spear: Electromagnetism * Impenetrable Shield: * Organ Crush: * Lightning Attraction: * Wings of Light: Relationships Almos Velius Desperados Image Gallery Isabelle Bravemore 2.jpg Isabelle Bravemore 3.jpg Isabelle Bravemore 4.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Coin.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Lightning 2.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Lightning.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Orb.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Slide.jpg Isabelle Bravemore Spatial.jpg Quotes Character Creation and Concept Trivia * Isabella’s nickname, Izaya, comes from a combination of the biblical Isaiah and Japanese for "the one who looks over the crowd." * Her nickname, Mirai, is written with “美“ (Mi) meaning beautiful and “雷” (Rai) meaning lightning. * Her appearance is based off Misaka Mikoto from To Aru Majutsu no Index, however, her usage of lightning has nothing to do with this. The author does admit that she based some abilities from Misaka for Isabella. * Isabella’s Databook: ** Her birthday is on 28th April. On this day, real life, in 2012 series of hailstorms terrorized U.S. (Source Wiki) ** She wishes to be reunited with her lost, older sister. ** More to come